Vague
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Ingatan itu samar-samar terlintas dalam kepalanya. Sosok pembunuh berambut kuning dan bermata biru. Siapakah identitas pria itu yang sebenarnya? / NARUSASU/ GAASASU


Kilatan cahaya halilintar memberikan efek mengerikan untuk sosok yang dilihatnya di depan jendela. Sosok itu berdiri membelakangi cahaya, berdiri diam sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dengan wajah yang tidak terlihat di tengah kegelapan malam. Ia lupa jika suster rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat sempat mengatakan kalau listrik akan mengalami pemadaman di atas jam 12 malam.

"Gaara…," satu nama terlontar begitu saja. Tangannya menggapai-gapai sesuatu yang ditinggalkan kekasihnya di atas meja nakas. Sebuah ponsel. Tapi sayangnya ponsel itu kehabisan daya baterai.

Kilatan cahaya disertai suara gemuruh kencang kembali menggelegar. Kali ini sosok yang ada di depan jendela bergerak satu hasta mendekatinya.

"Jangan mendekat!" pekiknya yang semakin ketakutan. Tapi sosok itu seolah tak mendengar, dan tetap melangkah untuk mendekat. Tapakan langkahnya menjelma layaknya suara kematian. "Gaara, tolong aku! Gaara!"

Sosok itu menggeram marah. Seperti tidak menyukai nama yang disebutkan lelaki di atas ranjang itu.

"Siapapun tolong aku!" ia bergerak panik sampai tak sadar kalau sebelah kakinya masih dipasangi gips.

"Bodoh!" sosok misterius itu meneriakinya. Dengan gerakan secepat kedipan mata dia sudah berlari dan menggapai tubuh rapuh itu sebelum menjejak lantai.

"Lepaskan!"

"Diam!"

"Lepaskan aku! Gaara! Gaara! Gaa —mptt!" sepasang iris hitam membola. Lelaki misterius itu mencuri ciuman di bibirnya. "Mmhhptt!"

Meskipun mencoba meronta sekuat tenaga, nyatanya lelaki asing itu terus mendekap erat tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Pelukan itu sangat kuat, begitu juga dengan ciumannya. Lamat-lamat rasa kantuk mendera kelopak matanya. Ia merasa seperti dibius. Dan sebelum kegelapan menelan seluruh pandangan matanya, pintu ruangan tempat dirinya dirawat terbuka, menampakan wajah seseorang yang ia harap-harapkan kehadirannya sejak tadi.

"Sasuke!"

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Vague © Nagisa Yuuki**

"Kau hanya bermimpi, Sasuke. Sudahlah, tak perlu dipikirkan lagi yang terpenting sekarang kau harus cepat sembuh agar bisa membantu pihak kepolisian mengusut tuntas masalah kasus ini."

Itu adalah jawaban Gaara saat Sasuke menceritakan perihal kejadian semalam yang baginya sangat menakutkan. Dan ternyata semua itu hanyalah mimpi. Sasuke memang masih meragukannya karena bagaimanapun mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata dan—

"Kau malah melamun," Gaara menghela napasnya sambil mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke.

"Tapi—"

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Kita lupakan soal mimpi itu dan jangan membahasnya lagi."

Sasuke sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban itu. Gaara seolah menghindari sesuatu dan lebih memilih menyuruhnya tidur kembali. Padahal Sasuke baru saja terbangun setelah semalaman bermimpi buruk —jika memang benar begitu keadaannya.

"Aku bosan tidur terus. Kapan aku boleh keluar dari rumah sakit?"

Gaara tak segera menjawabnya, dia lebih memilih menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke sampai sebatas dada. Setelah itu barulah ia tatap wajah orang yang ia cintai dengan seulas senyuman lembut. "Aku akan bicara pada dokter, terutama pada keluargamu. Jika keadaanmu memang memungkinkan untuk pulang, kau pasti akan segera mendapatkannya," tangannya terjulur menyentuh perban yang membelit kening Sasuke. Ada sorot kesedihan yang terpancar dari sepasang jade milik Gaara. "Karena itu pulihkanlah kesehatanmu dulu, mengerti?"

"Hn."

"Aku harus keluar sebentar untuk menemui para polisi itu."

"Gaara," cepat-cepat Sasuke mencekal siku lengan Gaara. Membuat lelaki berambut merah itu kembali menengok ke belakang.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa para polisi itu selalu datang?" suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar ketika menanyakannya, dan Gaara cukup paham dengan hal itu.

"Mereka hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai abdi masyarakat Sasuke. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentang itu."

"Tapi aku risih. Seolah-olah mereka sengaja ingin mengganggu ketenanganku."

Gaara meraih belakang kepala Sasuke kemudian menyisir helaian rambut yang terasa menggelitiki telapak tangannya. "Kenapa? Kau takut? Atau ada sesuatu yang kau ingat?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Namun kernyitan di sekitar kening Sasuke seakan menjawab pertanyaannya. Ekspresi Gaara seketika berubah kecewa. "Sesuatu? Memangnya apa? Aku tidak ingat telah melupakan sesuatu yang sekiranya pen—ouch!" tiba-tiba Sasuke menjerit. Kepalanya serasa dihantam dan ditusuk-tusuk menyakitkan. Sekelebat bayangan asing yang tampak familiar menyusup ke dalam kepalanya. Seseorang dengan rambut kuning, membawa pisau berlumuran darah, lalu mata biru yang terasa menguliti sumsum tulangnya. "Aaargh!"

"Sasuke!" Gaara menyentuh bahunya. Ekspresinya menyiratkan kekhawatiran ketika Sasuke mulai memberontak dan memukul keras kepalanya sendiri. "Hentikan, Sasuke! Jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi."

"Aaarghh! Sakit! Hentikan! Jangan mendekat!"

"Sasuke! Tenanglah, Sasuke!"

Keributan itu menuai kedatangan para polisi yang sejak tadi mendengarkan dari balik pintu. Dua orang dari mereka menerobos ke dalam ruangan untuk membantu Gaara menenangkan Sasuke, sementara dua orang lagi tetap berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apakah ingatannya telah kembali?" tanya polisi yang mengenakan kacamata bulat berwarna hitam.

"Entahlah, mungkin sesuatu telah memicu sumber traumanya," sahut polisi berambut hitam berkuncir. Ia dengan cekatan menekan tombol darurat yang ada di sebelah ranjang Sasuke. "Gaara-san tolong hentikan tangannya. Jangan biarkan dia melukai kepalanya yang masih terluka."

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, seorang dokter dan dua orang suster memasuki ruangan. Mereka mengambil alih dua sisi tempat tidur yang sebelumnya dihuni oleh dua orang polisi, sementara dokter itu sendiri memilih menghampiri Gaara yang nampak kesulitan menenangkan Sasuke yang tengah berteriak histeris. Kedua lengan lelaki raven itu ditahan sekuat tenaga oleh Gaara, meskipun begitu cengkeraman yang disarangkan pada kulit porselen Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyakitinya. Mana mungkin Gaara tega menyakiti orang yang paling dicintainya setelah keluarganya sendiri.

"Suster, suntikan obat penenang pada Sasuke-san," ujar sang dokter.

"Tolong lakukan dengan lembut jangan sampai menyakitinya, Suster, kumohon," pinta Gaara lirih. Hatinya berdenyut menyakitkan ketika menyaksikan ujung jarum yang mengalirkan obat bius ke tubuh Sasuke telah tertancap di bagian lengan kurus itu.

"Ja…ngan…hhh…," setelah merasakan efek dari obat penenang itu, Sasuke lekas jatuh tertidur. Gaara memeluknya sebentar sebelum membaringkan Sasuke di kasurnya kemudian menyelimutinya kembali.

"Obat ini hanya bisa menenangkannya sementara waktu. Ketika dia terbangun lagi jangan mengungkit apapun yang dapat memicu traumanya," pesan sang dokter.

Gaara mengangguki nasihat itu lalu berpaling menatap dua orang polisi di sebelahnya. Kedua pria itu hanya memberi isyarat pada Gaara untuk segera mengikutinya ke luar ruangan.

…

"Sudah 2 bulan kasus ini berlalu secara percuma," polisi berambut hitam berkuncir memulai pembicaraan. Dia duduk di kursi kantin bersebrangan dengan Gaara, sementara rekannya yang memakai kacamata hitam bulat duduk di bagian sisi kiri. Ia sengaja memerintahkan dua orang rekannya yang lain untuk berjaga di depan pintu ruang rawat Sasuke.

Delikan mata jade Gaara mengawali suara berat nan ketus si pemilik surai merah. "Kalian ingin memaksa Sasuke mengingat kejadian itu, begitu, huh?"

"Tidak seperti itu," sanggah si polisi berkuncir. Di sudut seragam dinasnya tercetak nama, Nara Shikamaru. Ia membuang napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi jika dibiarkan berlarut-larut akan membahayakan nyawa Sasuke sendiri. Kau tahu, pelaku pembunuhan itu masih mengincar Sasuke sampai detik ini, karena dia begitu takut jika seandainya ingatan Sasuke pulih, Sasuke akan membeberkan tentang apa yang dilihatnya malam itu. Dan yang pasti itu akan sangat merugikan si pelaku."

"Aku tahu, tapi kita tidak boleh gegabah. Sasuke masih sakit, dia bahkan tidak dapat mengingat apapun yang berhubungan dengan kejadian itu. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana reaksinya tadi, aku ragu kalaupun ingatan Sasuke dapat kembali bukan tidak mungkin ia akan berteriak histeris seperti malam itu."

Kedua polisi itu tertegun. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara. Karena pada malam di saat Sasuke menyaksikan pembunuhan yang dilakukan si pelaku, Sasuke hampir saja ikut terbunuh. Namun beruntungnya ada Gaara yang memergoki keinginan si pelaku untuk membungkam mulut Sasuke.

"Setelah aku menyelamatkannya pun tingkah Sasuke mendadak menjadi aneh. Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto mengatakan Sasuke sempat berteriak histeris ketika tengah malam. Dia mengatakan kalau si pelaku mengikutinya sampai ke rumah, bahkan sampai memanjat ke jendela kamar untuk membunuhnya."

"Dan karena hal itulah Sasuke berlari ke luar rumah hingga akhirnya mengalami kecelakaan lalu amnesia," sambung polisi berkacamata bernama, Aburame Shino.

Tanpa diingatkanpun Gaara masih mengingat hal itu dengan jelas karena ia sempat membantu keluarga Sasuke untuk menemukan lelaki raven itu. Dan naasnya saat ia menemukan keberadaan Sasuke, lelaki itu justru malah tertabrak sebuah mobil sampai kepalanya terbentur trotoar jalanan.

"Ini seperti mimpi. Sasuke melupakan segala hal yang dia ingat pada malam itu, dia juga melupakan apa yang telah terjadi padanya, beserta…," napas Gaara tertahan di ujung tenggorokan. Ia melirik Shikamaru dan Shino yang menatapnya dengan iba. "Seharusnya aku senang karena Sasuke tidak melupakanku. Tapi—"

"Inspektur, Nara!" dari ambang pintu kantin, seorang polisi yang diperintahkan Shikamaru menjaga kamar rawat Sasuke berteriak panik.

"Samui, ada apa?"

Semua orang yang mendengar teriakan Samui lekas berdiri, termasuk Gaara yang mulai merasakan adanya firasat buruk.

"Sasuke-san tidak ada di kamarnya."

"Ap—bagaimana bisa?!" bukan Shikamaru yang menjawabnya melainkan Gaara. Kepanikan lekas mendera raut wajahnya yang biasa terlihat tenang.

"Maaf, kami lengah. Tapi sebelum Sasuke-san menghilang, ada seorang dokter berambut kuning dengan masker yang memasuki ruang rawat Sasuke-san, lalu… setelah dokter itu pergi Sasuke-san langsung menghilang."

"Dokter? Dengan rambut kuning?" Shikamaru terlihat berpikir. Tangan kanannya menyangga dagu, sementara tangan kirinya tersanggah di pinggang. "Seingatku tidak ada dokter dengan rambut kuning disin—"

"Itu pasti dia! Itu pasti pelaku pembunuhan itu!" sela Gaara sambil berteriak kian panik. "Shikamaru, Shino, kumohon bantu aku mencarinya. Mereka pasti masih berada di sekitar sini."

Permintaan Gaara mendapat anggukan setuju dari kedua polisi itu. Mereka lekas bergerak cepat menuju ruang rawat Sasuke, berharap mendapatkan sedikitpun jejak dari si pelaku penculikan.

"Kau tahu ke arah mana dokter berambut kuning itu pergi?" tanya Shino pada Samui.

"Aku melihatnya berjalan menuju lift."

"Apa dia terlihat membawa sesuatu?" kali ini Shikamaru yang bertanya.

"Ku-Kurasa sebelum masuk dia membawa sebuah kereta dorong berisi obat-obatan dengan kain penutup berwarna putih."

"Dia pasti menyembunyikan Sasuke di dalam sana. Kalau perkiraanku benar, orang itu sudah berhasil keluar rumah sakit ini dan kemungkinan sekarang sedang berada di jalanan."

"Lalu bagaimana ini Shikamaru?" desak Gaara tak sabaran. Kekhawatiran mengenai keadaan Sasuke memenuhi seluruh otaknya. "Apa yang harus kukatakan pada keluarga Sasuke nanti. Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan menjaganya."

"Tenanglah, Gaara. Kita cari Sasuke bersama-sama. Semoga saja mereka belum terlalu jauh," ujar Shikamaru menenangkan. Dan memang hanya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk sekarang.

…

Sasuke terbangun dengan nuasa asing di sekelilingnya. Ia yakin dirinya tidak lagi berada di rumah sakit atau kamarnya sendiri. Seingatnya hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah wajah cemas Gaara, lalu tak lama ia merasa mengantuk ketika seorang suster berambut biru memberinya suntikan di sekitar pinggul. Lalu kenapa saat ia terbangun malah berada di tempat asing?

Sasuke memusatkan kedua telinganya untuk menangkap adanya suara yang samar-samar terdengar. Pelan-pelan ia mencoba bergerak, beranjak dari kasur meskipun otot-otot di tubuhnya masih terasa linu dan lemas.

"Gaara?" bahkan suaranya terdengar amat serak. Sasuke mencoba menuruni ranjang meskipun kakinya yang terbalut gips masih sedikit sakit ketika digerakan.

Setelah berhasil berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah, Sasuke mencari pegangan di sekitar dinding agar ia tidak terjatuh secara tiba-tiba.

Pintu kamar dibuka, lalu lorong temaram yang cukup panjang menyapu seluruh perhatian Sasuke. Ada beberapa lampu hias yang berjejer rapi di sekitar dinding lorong. Warnanya agak sedikit redup, menciptakan kesan sunyi yang mencekam untuk sebuah rumah yang dihuni oleh manusia.

Sasuke telah sampai dipenghujung lorong. Ia mendapati sebuah pintu bercat putih gading menutupi seluruh pandangannya dari ruangan yang tersembunyi di dalam sana. Ketika menoleh ke samping, ia juga mendapati beberapa pintu lain berjejer di masing-masing sudut lorong. Tapi karena pintu yang ada di hadapannya adalah pintu terdekat dari jangkauannya maka Sasuke memutuskan untuk membukanya lebih dulu. Jika ternyata ruangan disana buntu, ia hanya perlu membuka pintu-pintu lain untuk menemukan jalan keluar.

Kedengarannya cukup mudah dan itu bukanlah ide yang buruk. Lantas Sasuke segera memutar handle pintu itu. Ia melakukannya dengan gerakan hati-hati karena ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa pemilik rumah ini dan bagaimana rupanya. Bisa saja orang itu adalah orang yang jahat, karena ia sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana caranya ia bisa berada disini.

Hal pertama yang Sasuke tangkap dari celah pintu yang perlahan membuka adalah pantulan cahaya. Diiringi sesosok pria yang berdiri membelakangi dirinya. Mata Sasuke seketika membola saat menyadari apa yang sedang menelusup ke dalam pikirannya saat ini. Seorang pria berambut kuning tengah memegang sebuah pisau dapur. Dan Sasuke tak perlu berpikir terlalu keras untuk menebak apa yang akan dilakukan si pria dengan benda berbahaya itu.

 _"Tolong!"_

Sebentuk gambar samar menerobos ke dalam otaknya. Menampilkan cahaya lampu temaram dengan seorang wanita bersimbah darah.

 _"Tolong-uaargh!"_

Suara-suara itu terdengar jelas meskipun ia hanya mendengarnya lewat imaji.

 _"Apa yang kau lihat?"_

Pupil biru si pelaku menatapnya dingin dan berbahaya. Diiringi sebentuk siluet wajah kabur dengan helaian kuning yang tercampur noda merah darah.

 _"Ja-Jangan mendekat!"_

Itu suaranya. Sasuke tak ingat kapan ia bersuara separau itu. Suaranya terdengar bergetar dan penuh akan nada permohonan.

 _"Kau melihatnya dan jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu."_

 _"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Tidak sepatah katapun."_

 _"Apa jaminannya?"_

 _"Kau bisa pegang janjiku. Tolong biarkan aku pergi."_

Bahu Sasuke menegang. Ia merasa dirinya sedang terpojok oleh tembok dan jalan buntu, sementara pria dengan rambut kuning itu berjalan mendekatinya sambil mengacungkan pisau di tangan.

Ingatan itu berputar bagaikan roll film. Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa mengingat. Apa yang ia lihat masih terasa samar dan memburam.

"Ugh…."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kesadaran Sasuke tertarik secara paksa. Jantungnya nyaris saja berhenti, melihat sosok yang sedang memegang pisau di tangan ternyata sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Si-Siapa kau?" ia menarik mundur tubuhnya. Cicitan suaranya yang serak menyebabkan kernyitan jelas di dahi lelaki pirang itu.

"Aku? Cih, kau melupakanku rupanya, Teme."

Mata Sasuke menangkap benda logam tajam yang masih dipegang oleh lelaki kuning itu. Ia merasa tak nyaman, terlebih saat lelaki yang ia ketahui sebagai dalang pembunuhan dalam ingatannya melangkah mendekat.

"Ja-Jangan mendekat…hhh…," ketakutan yang mendominasi dirinya sedikit menutup jalur pernapasan hingga menyebabkan dadanya sesak. Pupil mata Sasuke mengecil ketika suara-suara wanita yang terbunuh malam itu kembali terngiang. "Jahh…nghann…."

Pria itu berjongkok tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Meneliti raut wajahnya beserta tatapannya yang terlihat kosong. Seolah-olah lelaki raven itu sedang tak berada di tempat ini. Pikirannya melayang jauh, dan tubuh kurus itu gemetar semakin kuat. Pria kuning itu menyentuh dagunya, memperjelas pengelihatan mengenai sebentuk wajah tampan yang dihiasi butiran keringat dingin. Dia mendecih, dan cepat-cepat membungkam mulut yang terus meracau tiada henti melalui ciuman.

"Uuhhm…."

Atas-bawah bibirnya dipagut. Disesap kuat-kuat penuh napsu kemudian menggigitinya gemas. Gerakan liar yang mencumbu mulut beserta deretan giginya berhasil mengembalikan fokus pandangan Sasuke. Matanya masih berkabut, tapi ia dengan sangat sadar mencoba untuk memberontak sekuat tenaga. Mulai dari memukul bahu tegap penuh otot, mendorong dada bidang yang terasa kuat dan kokoh, lalu mencoba mengeluarkan lidah yang berhasil mencongkel bagian dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke tak sepenuhnya jijik dengan sentuhan itu. Di satu sisi ia menikmatinya walau ia sendiri bingung mengapa sempat berpikir demikian.

Tangan-tangan si pria perlahan merayap, bagaikan seekor serangga yang diam-diam menyelinap ke dalam pakaian. Sasuke tak membiarkan kabut napsu menutupi kewarasannya. Walau sesuatu yang terasa menggelitik terus menerus melilit bagian perut dan alat vitalnya, ia tak ingin menyerah. Sekuat tenaga ia cakar punggung lebar si lelaki, menancapkan kuku-kukunya yang sedikit panjang sampai membuatnya tersentak. Setelah itu, ketika Sasuke merasa dekapan yang mengurung tubuhnya melonggar, barulah ia berontak meloloskan dirinya kemudian berlari. Meskipun sempat sulit untuk berdiri, meskipun kakinya melaju terpincang-pincang, Sasuke tetap berusaha mencari jalan keluar dengan mengindahkan teriakan marah si pembunuh.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Menciptakan ketegangan serta kengerian di setiap pijakan langkah kaki Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan pintu keluar.

 _'Ckiiiittt… BRAK!'_

Hantaman menyakitkan seketika melempar tubuh ringkih Sasuke hingga bergulingan di aspal jalan. Bagian lengan dan punggungnya tergesek permukaan kasar, menyebabkan kulit itu terkikis sampai memperlihatkan daging kemerahan berbalut darah segar. Kepalanya juga berdentam sakit, seperti ada puluhan paku yang menusuk-nusuk tempurung otaknya. Sasuke mengejang sambil terbatuk darah. Pandangannya perlahan memburam. Tapi telinganya masih sanggup mendengarkan suara pekikan amarah, yang mungkin ditujukan untuk dirinya dari entah siapa.

…

Mesin pendeteksi detak jantung berbunyi lambat, memperlihatkan garis menanjak secara tidak beraturan di dalam layar. Bau obat-obatan yang bercampur dengan darah tercium begitu kuat. Segelintir suara familiar merasuk, membangunkan alam bawah sadarnya yang menenangkan.

"Sasuke…," lirih sekali. Suara orang itu memanggilnya setengah terisak. "Sadarlah, Sasuke…," genggaman hangat membungkus telapak tangannya yang membeku.

Dia mendesis. Rasa sakit yang menyelimuti hampir sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar tidak tertahankan. "Gaa…Gaara…."

"Aku disini."

"Aku… Ugh! Sakit…."

"Aku akan panggilkan, Dokter—" Gaara mengatupkan mulutnya. Ia melirik tangan pucat yang balas menggenggam tangannya erat. Niat Gaara untuk memanggil dokter pupus oleh kehangatan yang telah lama hilang dari diri sang raven.

"Dimana…aku?"

"Kau ada di rumah sakit. Karena itu biarkan aku memanggilkan dokter untukmu."

"Tidak…jangan…jangan tinggal…kan…aku…Gaara… Aku…aku takut…."

Mata hitam yang sepenuhnya telah terbuka menatap nanar langit-langit rumah sakit. Kelopak itu terlihat sayu. Ada bekas luka yang menghitam di bagian lingkaran bawah matanya, lalu ada luka gesekan parah di bagian pipi kanan Sasuke. Menyebabkan wajah menawan sang raven terlihat mengerikan di bagian luka-lukanya. Selain itu… kepalanya terbebat perban, sebelah lengan dan kakinya juga kembali di gips ulang. Keadaan Sasuke bertambah parah dari sebelum dirinya kehilangan kesadaran saat—

"A…Aku—" bahu Sasuke menegang. Pupil matanya mengecil ketika sepintas ingatan menari-nari di dalam otaknya.

"Ssstt, tidak apa-apa. Kau aman sekarang. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu. Jangan takut…."

"Dia…dia akan…kembali. Dia akan…membunuhku. Dia akan membunuhku—Ugh!"

"Tenanglah, Sasuke."

"Aku…," Sasuke menggeleng panik. "Aku tidak…mau…mati… Dia akan…kembali…dia…akan…ke-kembali—"

Melihat lelaki raven itu meronta-ronta dan terus meracau tanpa henti, Gaara seketika berdiri dari kursinya. Perasaannya sakit. Ia terpukul. Setetes airmata mengaliri pipinya yang tirus. Ia dengan segera menarik tubuh rapuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Kedua tangan Gaara mendekap punggung sempit itu, menepuknya halus, lalu merambati helaian hitam sewarna bulu gagak itu pelan-pelan. Dan hal itu rupanya cukup berhasil menenangkan serangan panik yang dialami oleh Sasuke.

…

Selama dua hari dirinya diopname di rumah sakit, Sasuke sadar tidak ada satupun pihak keluarganya yang membahas perihal kejadian sebelum dirinya kecelakaan. Padahal Sasuke sempat membicarakan topik mengenai dirinya yang terbangun di sebuah rumah asing, tetapi, Gaara dengan cepat segera mengalihkan pertanyaannya menggunakan topik lain.

Hal aneh kedua yang ia sadari adalah bertambahnya penjagaan di depan pintu ruang inap Sasuke. Selain itu 24 jam dirinya juga dikawal oleh salah satu pihak keluarga, entah itu Gaara, Kakaknya, Ibunya, atau Ayahnya. Tidak pernah sedetikpun mereka meninggalkan Sasuke. Jika salah satunya ingin pergi ke toilet, pasti akan ada yang menggantikan posisi orang itu di samping ranjang. Padahal toilet terletak di dalam ruangan, dan tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk menggunakannya, tetapi mereka sampai harus menjaganya seketat ini.

Sasuke sempat melamun saat mendapati kedatangan Gaara setelah sedetik kepergian kakaknya keluar ruangan. Lihat kan? Mereka begitu gigih menjaganya sampai tidak meninggalkan sedikitpun celah orang lain masuk ke dalam.

"Apa kau akan tetap disini sampai malam?" ia berbasa-basi, walaupun sebenarnya tanpa dijawab oleh Gaara, Sasuke tahu apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki merah itu.

"Apa kau tidak ingin aku disini selama itu?" diluar dugaan, Gaara justru membalikan pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan.

Mata Sasuke menyipit. Agaknya ia kurang suka dengan nada bicara Gaara yang seolah-olah tersinggung oleh pertanyaannya tadi. "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya kasihan pada Ayah jika harus menemaniku semalam suntuk. Beliau selalu terjaga, dan ketika kusuruh tidur tidak pernah mau."

Barulah Gaara mengerti dan ia akhirnya tersenyum. "Ayahmu terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu."

"Kenapa begitu? Aku baik-baik saja disini."

"Yeah, itu menurutmu."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Tak ada jawaban. Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Membuat Sasuke mendelik kesal dan menatapnya penuh selidik. "Jangan menatapku begitu. Kau terlihat sangat galak, kau tahu?" ia menjawil hidung Sasuke. Setidaknya ia masih bisa mengalihkan topik seperti yang biasanya. "Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Oh, aku sangat terluka. Kalian sungguh menyebalkan."

Gaara kemudian terbahak. Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Meskipun ia sudah dewasa tapi sikapnya tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya sewaktu di bangku sekolah dulu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Sekarang dia malah memasang wajah galak yang bagi Gaara terlihat lucu.

"Hanya mengingat masalalu. Dulu kau juga suka sekali merajuk. Kalau aku tidak menuruti permintaanmu, maka kau akan mendiamkanku selama beberapa hari."

"Kau berkata seolah-olah kita tidak pernah lagi bertemu sejak kelulusan sekolah."

Kali ini Gaara terdiam. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, dan lidahnya serasa merekat di langit-langit gusinya. Sasuke tak menyadari hal itu, ia justru sibuk memandangi pantulan dirinya di kaca jendela, memperhatikan warna langit yang perlahan menggelap memasuki zona malam.

Sasuke baru mengalihkan perhatian saat merasakan dagunya disentuh kemudian mulutnya dikunci. Awalnya memang hanya berupa kecupan, berlanjut hingga menjadi lumatan. Sasuke sama sekali tak membalas, ia bahkan masih memproses ketika Gaara berhasil mencuri ciuman di bibirnya. Pada saat lidah lelaki itu dengan lihai menjelajahi rongga lembabnya, barulah Sasuke tersadar kemudian mendorong pria itu menjauh. Rasanya sungguh asing, padahal ia dan Gaara telah menjalin hubungan selama di bangku sekolah dulu. Tapi kenapa terasa seolah-olah mereka baru akrab kembali setelah sekian lama. Apakah ada sesuatu yang menghilang sebelum kejadian pembunuhan itu terjadi?

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Bukankah aku ini pacarmu? Kenapa kau tidak membalas ciumanku dan malah mendorongku menjauh?"

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu."

Diam-diam Gaara memperhatikan air muka Sasuke yang berubah keruh. Lelaki raven itu lagi-lagi kehilangan fokusnya entah kemana.

"Kalau begitu… boleh aku melakukannya lagi?"

Pertanyaan itu seketika membuat Sasuke tersentak lalu mundur teratur. Dia terlihat ketakutan sampai tidak sadar punggungnya telah berbenturan dengan besi ranjang.

"Kenapa kau takut? Aku bukan orang jahat, jika kau lupa. Aku ini, Gaara, Sasuke."

"Aku… tidak tahu. Aku merasa…ini…ini salah, dan…."

"Salah?"

"Mak-maksudku…aku…tidak tahu… A-Aku hanya merasa demikian, itu saja."

Gaara menghela napas kecewa. Terpercik sebuah luka dan penyesalan pada pancaran matanya. Tapi ia mencoba untuk memaklumi dan juga tersenyum. Saat ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, lampu di dalam kamar tiba-tiba mati. Sasuke yang kaget sempat memekik, sebelum akhirnya meraih lengan Gaara untuk ia genggam seerat mungkin.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya heran sembari mengusap punggung Sasuke yang menegang di pelukannya.

"Jangan pergi dari sini," pintanya mengiba. Sasuke mendekap kuat-kuat tubuh Gaara ketika merasa pria itu akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan di luar, lalu bertanya pada petugas rumah sakit, apakah listriknya akan segera menyala atau tidak?"

"Untuk apa bertanya? Nanti listriknya juga akan menyala kembali," ketusnya.

"Sasuke… Aku hanya sebentar. Jika memang listriknya lama, aku kan bisa menyalakan lilin untukmu, jadi kau tidak perlu ketakutan saat tidur di tengah kegelapan seperti ini."

"Aku tidak butuh lilin!" selanya cepat.

"Kau butuh. Bukankah kemarin kau sempat berteriak saat terbangun dalam keadaan lampu mati? Padahal aku sengaja melakukan itu agar kau tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa harus mengalami migrain keesokan harinya."

Sasuke bersikukuh tidak mau melepaskan tangan Gaara, bahkan sampai Gaara membujuk ataupun memberinya pengertian sekalipun. Dia terlalu takut ditinggalkan seorang diri. Pengalamannya terhadap gelap membuat Sasuke menjadi gampang paranoid.

"Selamat malam, Uchiha-san," sesosok dokter berjas putih memasuki kamar rawat Sasuke. Keremangan cahaya yang dihasilkan pantulan sinar rembulan dari jendela yang terbuka sedikit menerangi penampilan rapi sang dokter.

"Selamat malam, Dokter," Gaara-lah yang menyahut, sementara Sasuke memilih tetap bungkam.

Dokter itu melengkungkan garis matanya, sebagai ganti senyum yang tersembunyi di dalam masker.

"Apa ada masalah dengan listriknya?" tanya Gaara setelah sang dokter berdiri di sisi ranjang Sasuke. Membelakangi cahaya bulan.

"Sepertinya terjadi korslet di bagian pusat panelnya, tapi kalian jangan khawatir. Sebentar lagi, para petugas enginering rumah sakit ini akan segera memperbaikinya."

Mendengar penjelasan sang dokter, Sasuke lekas menghela napaa lega. Tapi ia tetap enggan melepaskan tautan tangannya terhadap jemari Gaara.

"Apa kau sudah merasa semakin membaik, Uchiha-san?"

"Sedikit. Tapi… aku ingin secepatnya pulang ke rumah."

"Apa kau tidak betah berlama-lama menginap disini?" canda dokter itu seraya melangkah ke sisi lain ranjang Sasuke. Hendak memeriksa kantung cairan infus yang berada tepat di sebelah tubuh Gaara.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan keluargaku lebih banyak lagi."

"Oh, begitu…."

Hening. Gaara nampak memperhatikan kegiatan sang dokter dalam diam. Sementara Sasuke mengamatinya dengan bingung.

"Dokter?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa kesulitan memeriksa keadaanku saat sedang gelap begini?"

"Oh, tentu saja tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" Dokter itu tertawa sambil memutar sebuah senter kecil dari dalam saku jasnya. Melihat Sasuke yang dengan polos menggeleng, ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali. "Bisa kau arahkan pandanganmu kemari? Ya, seperti itu," tapi secara tiba-tiba Sasuke mengelak, ia begitu terkejut merasakan sensasi menyilaukan di tengah kegelapan kamar inapnya. "Jangan takut, benda ini tidak akan menyakitimu," dan seketika itu pula Sasuke membeku.

 _"Ada apa anak manis? Kau takut?"_

Lelaki di dalam kepalanya bertanya demikian. Sasuke merasa kepalanya mendadak pusing, lalu sebentuk wajah yang awalnya buram, perlahan menjelas di dalam ingannya.

"Ouch!" ia masih memegangi kepala, bahkan sampai Gaara mendekatinya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?"

"O-Orang itu…."

Bibir pucat Sasuke bergetar. Kepalanya menunduk ke bawah, dan sesekali desisan sakit terlontar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Orang itu? Siapa?" desak Gaara penasaran. Namun sebelum mendapatkan jawaban pasti dari Sasuke, sesuatu yang tajam dan menyengat punggung belakangnya sontak membuat mata Gaara membola. Ia menoleh patah-patah saat merasakan syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya melemas. Menyaksikan mata kejam sang dokter menatapnya penuh kepuasan, sebelum kesadarannya perlahan terenggut dan ia jatuh pingsan di lantai.

"Gaara?" cicitan Sasuke disertai tawa jahat yang membahana. Dokter itu menyentuh wajahnya yang langsung ditepis begitu saja oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan katakan kalau sekarang kau sudah mengingatnya?" terka si pria sembari membuang tabung jarum suntik yang telah kosong dari tangannya. Seluruh isi cairan itu pasti sudah menyerap ke dalam tubuh Gaara, dan semoga bukan cairan yang berbahayalah yang telah melumpuhkannya sampai pingsan seperti itu.

"Si-Siapa kau?" tunjuknya gentar. Ketika hendak mengelak, lengan atas Sasuke sudah lebih dulu ditangkap dan rahangnya dicengkeram. "Kau bukan orang itu. Kau bukan—"

"Apa maksudmu?" suara dingin menyergap persendian tulangnya. Suara yang terdengar jahat, hingga membuat napas Sasuke kembali terhirup sesak.

"Kau…bukan…," Kepalanya menggeleng. Ingatan demi ingatan silih berganti memasuki otaknya. "Naruto… Dia, Naruto… Dan dia bukan… Ta-Tapi kau yang —Ugh!"

"Apa? Kau ini bicara apa? Atau ini adalah pesan terakhirmu? Hmm," lelaki itu mengartikan ucapan terbata Sasuke begitu saja. Ia kemudian merogoh saku jas putihnya yang lain, mengeluarkan pisau yang ujungnya sangat tajam hingga memantulkan kilat cahaya. "Akan kudengarkan, tapi… setelah kau pergi ke neraka!" ayunan pisau yang di arahkan pria itu sangat cepat, secepat kedipan mata hingga merobek udara. Untunglah Sasuke begitu cekatan menghindar, hingga hanya sedikit bajunya yang tergores sampai sobek.

"Ugh," tenggorokannya tercekik. Sementara kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap ngeri pada bantal yang menjadi korban keganasan pisau tajam itu. Debu dari kapas yang menjadi isi bantal empuk tersebut menyebar memenuhi pandangannya. Sebagian mungkin terhirup saking rakusnya Sasuke meraup oksigen. "Narr-ruhhtohh-hkk!"

Pria itu kian tertawa kejam. Sorot matanya yang keji menatap dingin raut kesakitan Sasuke. Tangan kanannya yang memegang pisau, menggerakan benda itu semakin menembus dan merusak permukaan bantal beserta kasurnya.

"Pisauku sudah lapar akan darahmu, Sayang~"

"Ngghh!" Sasuke meronta panik. Warna wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Antara tersiksa dan juga nyaris kehabisan napas.

"Darimana aku harus memulainya?" ia bersenandung mengerikan. Mengirim impuls syaraf tegang di sekujur tubuh Sasuke. Pisau itu berhenti mengoyak kasur, sekarang tengah merayap di sekitar perut Sasuke, lalu merobek piyama khas rumah sakitnya. "Apa aku harus memulainya dari sini? Aku ingin melihat isi perut yang terburai, atau…," ujung tajam itu menggesek pelan menuju bagian dada. Menciptakan garis tipis berhias darah dari permukaan kulitnya yang tergores.

"Ahh-aargh!"

"Tapi dadamu sepertinya menggiurkan," lidahnya terjulur menjilati bibirnya sendiri. "Aku ingin melihat isinya juga."

"Hkk-ngghh!" Sasuke berusaha melawan. Cekikan itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Dadanya yang digores pisau itu semakin berdenyut perih. Tak cukup menggunakan otot tangannya yang lemah, Sasuke turut menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk menendang-nendang sosok pria gila itu.

"Ckckck, kurasa aku akan mengukir wajahmu terlebih dahulu," ia terkekeh puas, lalu kembali bersenandung sambil mengukir beberapa garis panjang di sebelah pipi kiri Sasuke.

"Uaarrghh! Ngghh! Aarghh!"

Goresan memanjang itu terkesan hati-hati. Menyayat pelan-pelan memberikan rasa sakit yang tak terhingga bagi Sasuke selaku korbannya. Liquid darah dengan cepat mengalir dari luka Sasuke, merembes ke dalam serat kain seprai, lalu membentuk sebuah noda kental berwarna merah. Sasuke meremas kasur tidurnya. Airmata tak henti-hentinya berlinang dan menyatu dengan darah di wajahnya. Ia melirik sosok pria berambut kuning bermata biru, yang sebelumnya ia kira adalah Naruto. Ya, Naruto… seseorang yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia lupakan, karena dialah kekasih Sasuke yang sesungguhnya bukan Gaara.

Hubungan Sasuke dengan Gaara telah berakhir menjelang kelulusan sekolah. Dan hal itu disebabkan oleh Gaara yang berselingkuh dengan Neji, teman dekat Sasuke sejak masa SD. Sasuke bahkan masih mengingat betapa sulitnya ia bangkit dari keterpurukan setelah ditinggal Gaara. Hingga setahun setelah berjuang dan menata hatinya kembali, di saat itulah Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto yang notabene-nya adalah senior di Fakultas tempat ia melakukan wawancara mengenai musik. Dan semenjak itulah mereka mulai dekat hingga menjalin sebuah hubungan sesaat ketika Gaara kembali ke hidupnya dan mengharapkan cinta Sasuke lagi.

Mengapa semua hal tentang Naruto dengan mudahnya terlupakan. Sasuke juga menganggap sosok si blonde sebagai pembunuh hanya karena memiliki ciri fisik yang sama dengan pelaku aslinya. Segala ingatan samar yang selalu menghampiri hidupnya setelah kecelakaan waktu itu, rupanya telah menggeser posisi Naruto dari sisinya. Mencampakan pria itu yang mungkin saja merasakan kesakitan yang sebelumnya pernah Sasuke rasakan ketika kehilangan Gaara dulu. Dan mungkin maksud Naruto menculiknya waktu itu semata-mata hanya untuk melindungi Sasuke dalam jarak pengawasan terdekatnya.

"Na-Naruto…."

Betapa rindunya Sasuke menyebut nama itu. Sudah berapa lama ia tak berada di samping Naruto? Mengapa hatinya merasa kosong saat semua ingatannya telah kembali seperti semula. Apa karena Naruto tak ada di sisinya?

Selagi Sasuke kehilangan fokus perhatiannya, pria pembunuh itu merangkak menaiki kasur lalu menindih tubuhnya dari atas. Pisau berlumur darah Sasuke berayun-ayun di udara. Dia memainkan benda berbahaya itu selayaknya memainkan sebuah pesawat kertas.

Saat ujung tajam pisau menukik hendak mengoyak dadanya, Sasuke dengan tangkas menangkap pergelangan tangan si pria kemudian memusatkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa untuk menendang perutnya.

Pelaku terjatuh. Punggungnya menghantam lantai dengan sangat keras. Di saat itulah Sasuke bangkit berlari. Tetapi kakinya tersandung tubuh Gaara yang terkapar di bawah ubin. Karena gelap Sasuke tak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Hanya napasnya yang memburu yang dapat ia dengar di ruangan itu. Selebihnya sunyi.

Sadar akan adanya satu sosok berbahaya yang mungkin saja masih bergerak, Sasuke menoleh cepat ke arah belakang. Di saat yang bersamaan pria itu sedang mengayunkan pisaunya menuju leher Sasuke.

"Urhhg!" ia berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan si pelaku. Mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, lalu membiarkan ujung tajam itu menembus samping kepalanya, menabrak kerasnya lantai. Tapi setelahnya, pria itu lagi-lagi menarik pisau itu ke atas, dan kembali menghujaminya untuk membunuh Sasuke.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke berhasil mengelak. Ia menghantamkan kepalanya dengan kepala si pria. Menyebarkan rasa sakit berdenyut pada keningnya yang membiru. Sasuke berusaha merangkak menjauhi si lelaki, merayap seperti serangga pada dinginnya lantai rumah sakit. Namun, kakinya tiba-tiba ditarik dan punggungnya dihujami tusukan pertama. Sasuke berteriak. Tangan-tangannya terkepal ketika logam tajam yang ada di dalam dagingnya ditarik paksa keluar.

"Hehehe," lelaki itu tertawa. Berniat menusuk Sasuke sekali lagi, sebelum sesuatu yang keras dan padat menghantam sisi kepalanya sampai berdarah. Dia tak sempat menjerit, ketika pukulan demi pukulan menyakitkan menghujami bagian belakang kepalanya yang hampir retak. Hanya genangan darah yang tersisa, mengiringi tewasnya pelaku pembunuhan 2 bulan lalu.

"Sa…su…ke," panggil si penolong dengan nada gemetar. Pelan-pelan ia raih tubuh kurus kekasihnya yang berlumuran darah segar.

"Naru…to…."

"Kau… ingat?"

"Maaf…."

Naruto menggeleng tak setuju. Airmata telah menuruni kedua pipinya yang nampak tirus. Ia kecup sudut kening Sasuke beserta luka yang ada di pipi lelaki itu secara hati-hati. Dan tak lama kemudian, listrik kembali menyala, memperlihatkan suasana kamar inap Sasuke yang kacau balau dengan simbahan darah di atas lantai.

"D-Dokter! Dokter!" teriak Naruto kalap. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar merasakan betapa dinginnya sosok yang ada di pelukannya. "Siapapun tolong!" ia menjerit lagi. Tangannya mengusap aliran darah yang terus keluar dari punggung Sasuke.

"Naruto… sakit…."

Suara lirih Sasuke menciptakan banyak ketakutan yang merayapi perasaan Naruto. Lelaki itu mendekap tubuh Sasuke semakin erat, mengecupi kepalanya, bibirnya, serta mengusap helaian rambutnya yang terpercik darah.

"DOKTER! SUSTER! SIAPAPUN! KUMOHON SIAPAPUN TOLONG!"

Dengan segenap kekuatannya Naruto berteriak sangat keras. Suaranya bahkan terdengar serak dan gemetar. Dia begitu takut Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi. Naruto takut. Karena Uchiha Sasuke merupakan hidup dan sumber energinya. Tanpa Sasuke, ia bagaikan orang mati.

…

"Seharusnya kau tidak membiarkan jendelanya tetap terbuka. Ini awal musim dingin, kau bisa mati membeku nanti," ucap seorang pria berambut kuning. Ia dengan cepat berjalan menuju arah jendela, lalu menutupnya rapat.

"Mati kedingin jauh lebih baik daripada mati tertusuk pisau," sindir pria satunya, yang sedang berbaring lemah di atas kasur rumah sakit.

"Cih! Kau menyindirku, huh?"

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa datang sangat terlambat."

Pria yang tak lain adalah Naruto mendengus. Ia berjalan sangat tenang menghampiri Sasuke, lalu setelah dekat ia mengusap rambut hitam kekasihnya, disertai ciuman pada keningnya. "Bukannya terlambat," ralatnya tak setuju. "Hanya kurang cepat. Jika terlambat, aku tidak akan bertemu lagi denganmu, Teme."

Sasuke tak berniat membalasnya. Ia mengunci rapat mulutnya saat menyaksikan senyuman teduh yang terukir di bibir Naruto.

"Aku sangat ingin berada di dekatmu agar kau mudah kuawasi, tetapi… Ayah dan Ibumu melarangku melakukan hal itu. Mereka bilang, kehadiranku hanya akan mengingatkanmu pada kenangan buruk pembunuhan itu, karena ciri-ciri fisikku hampir sama dengan si pelaku. Lalu Kak Itachi juga mengancam akan menjauhkanku selamanya darimu. Dia sepertinya sangat marah saat aku nekat menculikmu dari sini. Dan karena hal bodoh itulah, kau jadi terluka semakin parah. Maafkan aku."

Kata demi kata merasuk ke dalam relung hati Sasuke. Perasaan hangat dan berdebar yang tak lagi ia rasakan selama 2 bulan lebih akhirnya kembali.

"Dobe."

"Yeah, aku memang, Dobe. Lebih dobe lagi akulah yang membuatmu jadi menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan itu. Kalau aku tidak meninggalkanmu di tengah jalan malam itu, kau pasti tidak akan bernasib seperti ini. Tapi sungguh… aku sempat kembali untuk menjemputmu di tempat itu, tapi sayangnya aku sudah kehilangan jejakmu. Sewaktu aku datang ke rumah untuk meminta maaf, Kak Itachi langsung menghajarku. Dia bilang aku ini pria tak bertanggung jawab. Dan yeah, aku memang sangat-sangat dobe. Seharusnya aku tidak memulai pertengkaran itu hanya karena aku cemburu kepada Gaara."

Mendengar penjelasan super panjang yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, mau tak mau Sasuke tersenyum amat geli. "Kenapa kau jadi lembek begini? Apa selama 2 bulan tak dapat bertemu denganku kau jadi pria yang melankolis, huh?"

"Hih, Teme! Aku sedang mencoba untuk romantis tahu."

Kali ini Sasuke mengubah senyumnya menjadi tawa, tapi tak lama ia segera mendesis. Efek obat penghilang rasa sakit pada lukanya ternyata mulai habis.

"Ka-Kau baik-baik saja? Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter?"

Sasuke cepat-cepat meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto, kemudian menautkan jari-jemari mereka. "Aku tidak butuh dokter. Aku hanya butuh kau, Dobe."

"Ck, lihatlah… siapa yang melankolis sekarang," sindirnya balik sembari menarik kepala Sasuke untuk menjatuhkan ciuman di bibirnya. Setelah itu Naruto mendaratkan banyak kecupan di kening serta pipi Sasuke yang masih diperban.

"Hentikan, Dobe!"

"Kau menyukainya kan, Teme? Hahaha, aku tahu kau haus akan belaian kasih sayang dariku."

Naruto terus menggodanya sampai wajah Sasuke memerah. Ia terus menciumi rambut dan kening Sasuke, bahkan saat Gaara datang menjenguk.

"Ehem!" dehaman super keras itu menghentikan aksi cium-cium Naruto.

"Cih, pengganggu!"

Gaara menghela napas sabar ketika menyaksikan adegan mesra antara mantan kekasihnya dengan pria kuning bodoh yang telah membuat Sasuke mengalami hal-hal mengerikan. "Kalau memang aku mengganggu, aku pergi saja."

"Yasudah sana! Tak usah kembali saja sekalian. Memangnya aku mengharapkan kedatanganmu?!" rupanya Naruto masih memendam kesal lantaran dirinya pernah dilarang dan dimaki-maki oleh Gaara saat insiden pertama kali ia datang mengunjungi Sasuke di rumah sakit ini, lalu saat kejadian kedua ketika Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan sehabis melarikan diri dari rumah Naruto.

Dalam diam Sasuke memperhatikan wajah jengkel kekasihnya, lalu beralih menatap Gaara yang nampak tenang menghadapi sifat kekanakan Naruto. Lalu setelah itu, Gaara pamit tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, dan dirinya kembali dipaksa menoleh untuk mendapatkan ciuman di bibir dari Naruto.

Tentu saja kali ini Sasuke membalasnya. Karena yang memendam rindu disini bukan hanya dirinya, melainkan juga Naruto.

 **Omake**

Di sebuah ruangan temaram yang terletak di bawah tanah, Gaara terduduk melamun memandangi pigura foto yang mengukir wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke di masalalu. Mereka pada saat itu masih menjalin hubungan, dan foto ini diambil saat musim gugur pertama di taman belakang sekolah. Gaara memperhatikan bagaimana ukiran senyum indah menghiasi sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke, sementara sosok dirinya tengah memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari belakang. Tanpa sadar ketika mengingat kejadian itu Gaara tersenyum. Senyuman paling lebar yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan di depan umum, terlebih pada Sasuke.

Sekarang ia mengerti apa yang dinamakan penyesalan. Ia sudah begitu bodoh mencampakan makhluk seindah Sasuke, dan sekarang ia berencana untuk merebutnya dengan menggunakan berbagai cara, meskipun ia harus melenyapkan nyawa Naruto dari muka bumi ini.

"Seharusnya pria bodoh itu menghabisi Naruto, bukannya mencelakai dirimu ,Sasuke Sayang," ia kecup foto Sasuke lalu membelainya lembut. "Tapi… kurasa biar aku saja yang memberikan pelajaran berharga pada pria sok pahlawan itu. Lalu kita lihat, sampai sejauh mana dia bisa mempertahankan tampang bodohnya ketika kulenyapkan nanti, ne, benar kan, Sasuke?"

Dan suara teriakan jahat membahana di seluruh ruangan temaram itu.

 **Fin**

Notes : Fic ini sempet ngendep terlalu lama di dalem draft. Tadinya memang ga niat publish, tapi sewaktu liat ffn sepi kaya kuburan, akhirnya di publish juga. Maafkan kalo ceritanya jelek, pasaran, atau apalah. Kebiasaan saya ketika lagi ngetik fic-fic yang terbengkalai kadang suka kebersit ide dadakan. Karena aku tipikal orang yang ga bisa fokus sebelum beban yang ada di otak dikurangin, jadi yaa aku ketik cerita-cerita gaje yang ngendep kelamaan ini, dan jadilah seperti ini hahaha... Ini juga bukan fic abal satu-satunya yang aku kurung di dalem draft, mungkin ada puluhan yang seperti ini, jadi biasakanlah mata kalian ketika membaca cerita-cerita gaje semacam ini dari saya hahaha


End file.
